


Sugar Daddy

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Series: King's College After Dark [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Garter Belt, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Teasing, again lafayette is the instigator, edible sex toys, light daddy kink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: John looked at a few things with curiosity, trailing his fingers over the packaging and humming softly to himself. This was definitely going to be more than a weekend's worth of fun, and John was looking forward to every moment of it.





	1. When Honeybees Go Shopping

As all good things seemed to anymore, the chain of events began with Lafayette looking back at John with a bit of a glimmer in his eyes, a smirk on his lips, and the words rolling around on his tongue before he purred them out in a gentle and familiar French cadence. 

“We should go shopping.” 

With literally anybody else, this would have been an innocent, simple request. Look at some clothes, look around a little but and maybe go get lunch. That was a normal “go shopping” request. 

Lafayette’s shopping requests were anything but normal. 

So when John’s ears were met with those words, he couldn’t help but sigh. Regardless, he gestured for Laf to continue. “I am bored, mon coeur.. So bored.” Laf draped himself over John’s legs, looked up at him like a little puppy. 

“What’s new?” John retorted with a laugh. 

Laf huffed and pouted, absently swatting at his best friend’s shoulder. “Hush.” He insisted gently. “I cannot believe you, I am in distress and you think it is a joke! I wish to go shopping, and I want you to go with me. I need new clothes, and there is a cute candy shop on Broadway I would like to visit. And I think you should go with me, because I hate shopping alone and I love buying you things.” Laf said simply, his tone leaving absolutely no room for John to argue with him. 

“You know, you do that too much. It feels like I have a sugar daddy.” John teased and nudged Lafayette, surrendering without argument to Lafayette’s will. It was just easier this way. 

“Bijou, is that what you are wanting?” He grinned and wriggled his way onto John’s lap, only to be shoved off and back onto the bed, John laughing as he did so. 

“Oh, come on, you know it isn’t. Get real.” He chuckled and bumped their shoulders together. 

“I am just offering.” He cooed and grinned. “You are always so serious. Now let’s go, let’s go!” He chirped and jumped to his feet, bouncing on his heels and beginning to pull him to the door. John slipped away enough to grab for his keys and his wallet, getting back to Laf’s side and letting him lead the way. 

It wasn't too long before Laf had called them a car, and they were running around absently and into whatever shops they could get into. Laf bought something in nearly every one, and John was left carrying the bags.

Just a normal day. 

He was used to it at that point at least, but their first few shopping trips had thrown him off quite a bit. 

Soon enough though, they ended up in the candy shop that Laf had spoken of, and John was in awe of the sheer size of it. Lafayette seemed to have reverted to childhood. He grinned back at John and scurried back and forth, loading up a basket with whatever he could have ever dreamed of, getting things for all of their friends as well. John sighed and left their bags behind the counter (less than they usually ended up with, thank god) and went to join him.   
 Within a matter of moments, Laf had found the back section of the store, and his eyes were glowing with a curiosity and mischief that John couldn’t help but be afraid of. He was throwing everything into the basket before John could really even register what was there.

Of course, once he actually looked up, Lafayette’s intention had hit him like a ton of bricks. 

_Oh_. 

Candy cock rings, both gummy and hard candy.   Edible underwear. gummy and hard candy as well.

Posing pouch and garter belt.  Edible body pens and chocolate drizzles.

Pop rocks made specifically for oral.

Even gummy handcuffs and a candy ball gag. 

Now this… This John could see the potential in. But as Laf tossed one of everything into the basket and looked back at him with that gleam in his eyes.

“What are you scheming?”

“Oh, nothing, I was just thinking how much you and Alexander would enjoy the weekend if I were to buy you a present…” 

Oh, _fuck_. 

“Lafayette, you minx.” He murmured softly, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks now. That could be fun. 

“See, I knew you would appreciate going out with me!” He chirped and nosed at his cheek. John smiled a bit and leaned over to kiss Lafayette’s forehead (he was always grateful that he had such an affectionate friend). 

As his eyes drifted to the basket, he realized as well that this would definitely be more than a weekend worth of fun. With everything Lafayette had tossed in there, it would be quite a while… He gave a gentle sigh and rolled his eyes. He should have known that the other was up to something like this when he was invited to go out, but… Well, he couldn’t honestly say that he regretted it. 

~~

Soon enough, the pair had parted ways and John had the contents bag sitting loosely on his desk. He looked at a few things with curiosity, trailing his fingers over the packaging and humming softly to himself. 

His phone buzzed just about then, a message from Alexander saying he was on his way home from class, and he should be back in about ten minutes. Thank god that Alex always gave him a heads up. 

With that knowledge in mind, he kept eyeing the treats before picking two out; the candy garter belt and one of the gummy rings, cherry flavored. He hummed a little bit, already worked up by the thought alone, and bit his lip.    
Ten minutes to get himself ready to surprise Alexander. 

Ten minutes until what he was pretty sure would be the most mind-blowing blowjob of his life. 

Here's hoping Laf knew what he was thinking when he picked these up. 

~~

Three minutes to go and John had settled back onto the bed, teased himself to the edge, then slipped on the ring. The garter belt, made of the hard candy more commonly seen on candy necklaces, hugged his thigh just right, and now, he waited. 

Stroked himself slowly, fingers teasing up and down his shaft as he waited none too patiently for Alexander. The ring was tight at the base of his cock, keeping him right there, just at the edge. He whimpered gently and his eyes fluttered shut. 

Thank Christ Alex came home early. 

He heard their door shut, and Alex dropped his bag by the door as he always did. He wandered back into their room, yawning a little bit, toeing off his shoes, tossing his jacket aside. Gaze finally raising, he caught quite the sight;

John stripped naked on their bed, saved for some thing colorful on his thigh that caught his eyes. His gaze didn’t linger there long before he noticed how much he was straining, cock hanging heavy with arousal. John let out a wanton moan, fingers teasing the head slowly when he finally opened his eyes to look at Alex. 

“Oh, shit, Papì.” He exhaled softly, looked him over. 

Was it his birthday? Christmas? Had he forgotten? 

“What’s the occasion?” Alex questioned as he stepped closer, gaze raking slowly over his form. 

“Just thought it would be fun.” John said, voice breathy, yet thick. He shivered a little and arched his back a little. He could explain the situation later, but for now? “C’mere…” He beckoned him closer with a finger, eyes glossy and full of lust. 

Alex obeyed immediately, kneeling on the foot of the bed when he finally saw the ring at the base of John’s cock. 

Holy fuck. It must have been some kind of holiday. 

“God _damn_ , John.” He said on a breath, eyeing him with a hungry gaze. 

This was going to be a fun evening.


	2. Sugar In His Bowl

John may as well have been in heaven the way that Alexander was looking at him. He groaned softly and arched up as Alex finally trailed his fingers up the underside of his cock, touch light. That was definitely worth the wait. His body felt like it was on fire, and his thighs trembled. Fingers scrambled to tangle into and tug at Alexander’s hair. 

“Please, please, Alex, I’ve been waiting so long…” He whined. 

Well, ten minutes.

 But ten minutes could feel like an eternity when one was as strung up as John. 

Alex smirked a little bit, started to tease him a little more intently. He wrapped his fingers around John, started to stroke him slowly. John was shocked at how well the gummy ring was holding up, pleasantly surprised at how comfortable it actually was. He arched up, trying to urge Alex to do anything beyond tease, but the other man easily avoided that, just moving to mouth over his thighs, stop and nibble at the garter. He chuckled and looked up at John, who was all but begging at that point, eyes glossy. He wasn’t really even recognizing the words coming out of his mouth at that point, but he knew he was begging for more. 

Despite that, Alex was going to take his time. John already knew that. He had hyped himself up for that already, made peace with it, and now he was just ready to surrender to whatever pleasure Alex would give him, whatever slow build he would experience. 

Finally, _finally_ , Alex gave in, suckled at the head of John's cock like it was the most decadent treat he had ever come across. John felt his eyes begin to water, tugged at Alex’s hair. Alex’s hands moved to toy at the garter, scratch at his thighs while his tongue worked over the head. 

“Please, please, baby girl, don’t tease like this..” John arched and tried to get Alex to move more. Pulled just slightly at his hair, let out a low, drawn out whimper. 

Alex pulled back with an obscene pop, which made John start babbling and begging again. “So impatient…” He teased, making sure that he worked John damn near to the point of tears before he finally took him in, cheeks hollow as he started to suck and play his tongue all around John. Finally getting the touch he desired, John went limp onto the bed. He didn’t show any sign of letting up on Alex’s hair though, using his hold to keep him right in place. Shit, that was good. 

He whimpered louder, back arching up once Alex’s movements sped, chasing him to an orgasm he wasn’t quite sure he could catch. God, that was frustrating, but he did bring it upon himself. By that point, his eyes had welled over and Alex was showing no signs of relenting until John pulled hard on his hair. 

He cried out his name, voice almost sounding pained as he got closer and close to the edge, then fell over it with a force he didn’t expect he could handle in that moment, electricity seeming to shoot through his limbs as he came dry.

Shit. 

His body trembled a bit and he panted, tears streaming steadily down his cheeks now. Alex pulled back and gasped for air, looked up at John and quickly moved up his side. “John, holy shit, are you okay?” 

“Yes, yes, please, take it off _take it off_!” He squeaked, hands falling down onto the bed and tangling into the sheets, pulling at them to try and distract himself from the nearly aggressive ache that was slowly taking over and dulling the rest of his senses. “Alex, please, please just— _Ah!!_ ” 

 John had been cut off by Alex biting at the cock ring, snapping it off of him and releasing the pressure so quickly that he was seeing spots and felt lightheaded. 

By that point, he didn’t quite realize the stream of whimpers and soft profanities that were slipping free from his lips, and he barely registered anything until Alexander took the head of his cock, tender and aching, between his lips again. 

After that, John couldn’t control himself. 

He tugged at the sheets and thrusted shallowly into his mouth just a few times before he yelped out his name, reached to pull his hair as he came into his mouth. His back and hips had arched high off of the bed, and his eyes were screwed shut, leaking tears down flushed cheeks. His lips were parted obscenely as he panted, moaned, body wanting Alex both to continue his touches and stop before the oversensitivity turned to pain. 

Knowing John just about as well as he knew himself, Alex pulled away right at that cusp, keeping his touches as pleasurable as he could for as long as he could without crossing over that line. He looked up at John as he swallowed, then climbed up his body and kissed a path along the way. 

Somewhere in his mind, John was shocked at how well the gummy toy had held up, and he made a note to himself to mention it in passing to Alex after the fact, but in the moment all he could focus on were the touches the other provided. 

Alex was right by his side now, pressed close to him. John could definitely feel Alex’s cock pressing to his thigh, still aching and practically begging to be touched, but John didn’t make a move, not yet. 

“What do you want me to do?” He asked softly, rolled in his arms to face him. His hand trailed up and down Alex’s chest. The freckled man still looked positively spent, but definitely eager for another round. 

“Anything.” Alex mumbled, caught him in a soft kiss and absently began rolling his hips, rutting against John like a teenager. This earned a soft gasp from John, a moan from Alex, both exchanging a glance with flushed cheeks. 

“Do you want me to touch you, suck you off?” John trailed down to palm at him, realizing now that the other was still fully dressed. With nimble fingers, he popped the button on Alex’s jeans, slowly dragged the zipper down and slipped his hand inside, not passing the thin cotton of his boxers quite yet. “Do you want to fuck me?” 

Alex let out a whine with that, rutted against his hand and bit his lip. John took that as a yes, withdrew his palm. He could get off again after that for sure, hypersensitivity be damned. Alex huffed softly at the loss of contact, tried to move and follow his hand, but John just rolled over, pressed his ass against Alex and wriggled his hips a bit as he rifled through their drawer for lube and a stray condom he prayed was still in there. 

Sure, there were more in the bathroom, but he really didn’t want to leave the bed right now. 

Finally, he came back with both, rolled his hips back against him again. Alex gripped at the sheets and sucked in a breath before he withdrew, carefully nudged John away so he too could strip completely. As usual, being his impatient self, Alex made quick work of this, tossed his clothing aside and grabbed for the lube. Before John could really register the actions of the other, Alex had already slicked his fingers, nudged John onto his back so he could prod at his entrance. 

John jumped back, sucking in a soft breath and whimpering at the sudden cold sensation, but he relaxed soon enough, hooked his ankles around Alex’s waist. 

“Don’t get too comfortable,” He chuckled and kissed along his jaw, nudged his thighs apart further and made his legs fall. “I want you to ride me, dearest. Can you do that?” 

“Yeah, yes, fuck, _please_.” John gasped, knit his brows tight and raised his hips further into Alex’s touch, hissed his name when he felt a second begin to press in, one knuckle at a time. 

Alex was really taking his time to break John down piece by piece, letting his touches linger but not quite satisfy yet. He wanted to take John apart, watch him writhe and beg, keen and cry out his name. Alex wanted all of him, and this was the easiest way to get it. 

One finger became two, became three, became a sudden emptiness that John didn’t want. He chased Alex’s fingers the best he could, but a heavy hand held him down against the mattress, kept his hips in place, and he heard a soft reprimand fall from Alex’s lips. “Don’t you want to be good for me, sweet thing?” He cooed out, swiped the condom from John's hand. 

“Yes. Yes…” John breathed out, looked up at him with glistening eyes. “Please. I’ll be good, just let me—”

“Ah, mouthy.” Alex tapped his chin with one of his clean fingers, not wanting to smear any more lube where it didn’t belong. “Be _good_.” 

“Yes, papì.” John exhaled, a bit defiant, but he didn’t fight or argue any more. Just raised his hips up, beckoned Alex to _hurry_. 

This just made him take his time, roll the condom on at a painfully slow pace, stroke himself from base to tip in the most aggravatingly drawn-out strokes John had ever seen. He gave a loud groan, huffed softly, still didn’t argue. Didn’t want Alex to stop. 

Finally, _finally_ , Alex fell back onto the bed, strokes becoming quicker and a little sloppier. “Okay. C’mere.” He breathed out, withdrew his hand and let out a soft whine of his own at the lost sensation. 

It would be back soon enough. 

Substantially better, too.

John did as he was told, watched Alex as he tossed a few tissues into the bedside trash after wiping the lube from his fingers and palm. He quickly straddled Alex’s hips, reached back to take hold of his cock as he pressed down onto it, gasped sharply and arched his back as he settled down flush against Alex’s hips. 

“Oh, my god.” He gasped softly, wriggled his hips a little before he completely settled. 

They moaned in tandem, John’s head falling back as Alex’s hands moved to grip his hips, slowly start guiding them until John picked up the pace and the rhythm on his own. Starting slow, Alex let out a whine. 

Already wanted more. 

_Greedy_.

Not that John didn’t agree, but even after the delayed gratification of earlier, he loved the slow build up. Loved watching as that fog crossed over Alex’s expression, loved getting him past his limits. 

If Alex wanted to take John apart, by god John was going to play back. 

He rolled his hips down against Alex’s, no longer moving as intently, just teasing. Toying. Hoping that the stimulation would get Alex past his breaking point. 

No such luck quite yet. 

Alex just held his hips, directed the rolls and urged him just enough to keep moving the way they both wanted. It didn't take much for John to indulge him in this, and soon enough he was back to his earlier tactic; bouncing himself on Alex’s dick and letting out short, sweet, choppy moans. 

Now this, Alex could get used to. He loved that sight; John unravelling, cheeks and chest flushed and making his freckles more prominent. A gentle sheen of sweat along his hairline. Loose curls bouncing in time with his movements. 

The sight changed as John shifted though, fell forward a little more and planted his hands firmly onto Alex’s chest. Nails toyed with sensitive skin as he let his hips do most of the work, It wasn’t hard, what with the dance lessons he had taken, and natural skill on top of that. He finally opened his eyes, locked them with Alex’s, watched the other man’s expression as his hips started to roll, take him in harder and faster. 

“Move, papì.” John whispered, nails digging into Alex’s chest now. 

That was all he needed. 

Alex’s hands gripped onto John’s thighs as his own hips began to move harder, meeting every movement that John made with a precision that couldn’t have been better if it was choreographed. John’s noises became louder as they both chased their orgasms, his own edging closer much quicker than Alex’s. 

Soon, he was babbling praise and begging for more, telling Alex not to hold back, to _please_ move faster, harder, anything that came to his mind, and not long after, John came for the second time—untouched now—across Alex’s chest. 

Alex was close to follow, the contractions of John’s orgasm milking him to his own release, and he moaned John’s name low and sweet. 

They stayed in their haze for just a few seconds before John moved off of him, sweaty, wobbly-kneed, and breathing heavy. Alex was in about the same boat as he tossed the condom away with shaky hands, cleaned the cum from his chest with shaky hands and a tissue. 

Once Alex had settled again, post-orgasmic haze still thick around both of them, John shifted and wrapped one leg around Alex, rested his head on his chest and snuggled up close. 

Both of them were still absolutely filthy. 

They could deal with that after cuddling. Maybe a nap. They didn’t quite know yet.

The silence remained for just a few moments longer, Alex running his fingers through John’s hair, John pawing at Alex’s chest, nearly kneading at it. “So what else do you have hidden away for us, hm?” Alex asked, a little breathy. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, catching his breath easily now and soothing John. 

The other gave a soft laugh, peeked up just enough to give a playful smile. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, huh?” 

Now that was a promise Alex couldn’t wait to see fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoooooo sorry for the delay y'all, but i can only write this shit with a bit of liquor in my system and lets just say it's been a bit of a dry spell. 
> 
> chapter is dedicated to the absolute _angel_ that is philip_the_poet. thank them for this update, because our email correspondences today really kicked my lazy ass into gear and got me to open the doc once i got home this evening. 
> 
> as stated before, if there's anything you want to see in this fic, let me know in the comments and i'll see what i can do. (indi, i looked for the whips and they do not, in fact, exist, and i doubt they would be too effective if they did). 
> 
> until next time, with love,   
> -krys

**Author's Note:**

> here we go   
> this has been in the works since like october but i never got the inspiration to really finish it? so here we are now. hopefully y'all enjoy.
> 
> lemme know in the comments or on tumblr (@paperthinrevolutonary) if there's any other candy sex stuff you want to see in this fic ;p 
> 
> until next time,   
> -krys


End file.
